The Wishing Well
by CallieRose123
Summary: Sequel to The Olive Tree. Once out of the hunters, Zoe wonders if she really made the right choice. Now struggling with a curly blonde haired girl she hates and her feelings towards Persues - will she stop the wedding or leave it down to a green eyed baby... PerZoe! Set in Ancient Greece.
1. A Mortal Life

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back. This is the sequel to the Olive Tree, so please read that if you haven't already. **

**Tips and suggestions are always welcome! I hope to update quickly :D**

**Happy reading ;)**

* * *

A Mortal Life

* * *

**Zoë**

Fire roared around the trees and vicious howling broke the night's silence. Faster and faster the flickering flames sped towards me, closely followed by the thundering feet of a monster army.

Never before had I encountered a group of monsters that were so powerful, they would easily kill me, I have no choice but to run.

Running is slightly harder without Artemis' blessing. My breaths make clouds of steam rise into the air; my body no longer glows silver, but pulses like any other human. It's a fragile feeling, knowing that if I get wounded, no one will be there to help.

My legs begin to grow heavy, but adrenaline makes me run faster.

All my arrows are used up. I threw my dagger at a monster but I had no time to retrieve it. The only weapon I have is Anaklumos.

I suddenly stumble over a loose tree root and fall onto my hands. There's a roar. I look up and see red eyes and flashing fangs that aim towards my heart...

_Thud._

There's something pulling on my arm.

"Get up, we need to go!"

I have no time to see who it is, but I stumble to my feet and sprint along next to him. He fires a volley of arrows towards the monsters, taking down at least ten. His technique rivals those in the hunt.

The place where he held my arm tingles.

We reach a large house, supported by cream coloured pillars. Dark shadows linger inside.

"Go in, you'll be safe in there," he urges.

I see his face properly now. Brown hair, pale blue eyes underneath dark eyebrows.

I'm hesitant to go in, but a girl at the door pulls me along, as if this is an everyday occurrence.

"Do you have a place for the night? If not, you can always stay here and go home in the morning – it's dangerous out there – "

"Wait – who are all of you?"

The girl with long hazel coloured hair smiled nervously. "I'm Helena, a clear sighted mortal – Marcato took me in when I ran away from home..."

I didn't ask why.

"Is that Marcato?" I say, as he bursts through the doors.

"Yeah, son of Apollo."

I turn to him. "Thanks for saving me," I say firmly, determined to give up all my male-hating thoughts.

"It's my pleasure – but may I ask, what were you doing out so late? Isn't it dangerous for a demigod to be out at night?"

I'm not a demigod, I thought. No, I have no special powers. "It's...a long story."

He nods in understanding and gives me a warm smile. "That's fine, I'm sure you're tired after all this chaos – would you like a bed for the night?"

I stiffen. "No...it's ok. I...need to get back home..."

"Then let me escort you, there are many monsters still prowling around at this time of night."

"I'll be fine," I say more harshly than I mean to.

Marcato raises an eyebrow. "I don't want to see you hurt. I really don't mind if you want to rest here until morning – I have plenty of spare rooms."

Hesitating I bite my lip. I have to learn to trust people better.

"Ok, just until the morning."

...

The bedroom in spacious but cosy. There's a handmade stool and cupboards around the room and balcony that overlooks the vast fields of Greece.

I stand on the balcony and stare up at Mount Olympus, wondering what's happening up there. It must be a beautiful place, few demigods have seen it, but I've overheard some of their stories.

"So you ran away then, huh?"

I turn around suddenly.

"What do you want?"

"You're making a mistake," he pleaded. "We can make this work out – "

"Hold on, hold on, make _what _work out? We had nothing going on between us," I retort with fire in my words.

He rubbed the back of his neck, with black hair tousling in the breeze. "The wedding is in less than a week. I don't want to get married and neither does Artemis – "

"Then don't marry her," I reply simply.

He is silent.

"Why did you run away?"

I shrug. "I want a normal mortal life; is that so wrong?"

He avoids my eyes and I can tell there's something else he wants to say, but he doesn't have the courage.

"Your name is Zoë, isn't it?" he says quietly.

"Yes, now please can you leave me alone?"

"Wait – maybe I could run away, somewhere Zeus could never find me. I could take you with me – "

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you?" I demand, backing away off the balcony. "I hardly know you."

He's persistent, he's different from all the other boys that try.

"I love you Zoë," he whispers so quietly it's hard to hear. "Always."

I stare at him dumbfounded.

The sincerity of his words, he couldn't be lying.

Oh. My. Gods.

"Right..." I laugh nervously, feeling a lump rise to my throat. "Then give your love to someone else. Someone who will return it."

"Zoë, please – "

"Just go," I sigh. "I wish you luck on your wedding."

He looked down and for a moment I thought I saw a tear glisten in his eye.

"Then do me one last favour..."

He leant in closely, so close our noses were only an inch apart.

My heart beat faster as I caught his fresh sea scent, which circled around us.

"What?" I asked irritably, frustrated with his silence.

He hesitated. "There's a girl who is running away from her father. She's homeless and lost. She'll pass through this town in the morning – can you look after her for me?"

I heave a sigh of relief. Nothing like I thought. "What does she look like?"

"She's got blonde curls..." his eyes looked distant. "Stormy grey eyes and her name is Annabeth Chase."


	2. Contagious Smiles

Contagious Smiles

* * *

**Zoë**

I walked slowly into the town, keeping myself unnoticeable. But as much as I kept going, that stupid voice of that stupid god still pounded through my mind.

_I love you Zoë_

Yeah right. We've known each other for...a week? People don't fall in love that quickly; I certainly don't. He can shove all his stupid patronizing up his backside.

Am I even going to do this stupid favour for him? Look after a stupid blonde haired bimbo? She can look after herself.

But as fate would have it, someone suddenly crashed into me, toppling both of us down to the dry cracked ground.

"What the Hades?"

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry – Are you alright? I really didn't mean to knock you over – "

I looked up and I felt like punching something. Preferably the girl. The blonde haired girl. She held out her hand to help me up, but I looked at her with disgust and got myself up instead.

She was just as Persues described - stormy grey eyes and long curly hair. I'll admit, she's pretty, but that just makes me hate her further.

"Just watch out where you're going, ok?"

She nodded and looked quickly over her shoulder as if she was afraid of someone following her. "My name's Annabeth – "

"Yes, I don't really want to know that," I sneered, feeling a strange ball of anger well up inside.

I turned away and started walking in the other direction.

_Go back and help her_, a distinctively familiar voice said in my mind.

_No. She's your problem._

_Zoë, please. She's homeless and scared._

I sigh. _Do I care? No._

_Does that matter? I thought you had kindness in your heart..._

I scowled, wondering why I'm feeling so frustrated. If it was any other girl, I would help her immediately...but somehow, this...this Annabeth person...ugh, I don't know.

I turn around again.

"Ok, let me get this straight. I'm only going to help you because of Persues – "

"Percy?" she squeaked, using his stupid nickname.

I rolled my eyes with irritation. "You can stay with Marcato's household – "

"Marcato? You mean _the _Marcato? One of the richest slave traders in Greece?" her eyes were suddenly wide and terrified.

I stopped in my tracks. He's a slave trader?

"I'm not sure if he's a slave trader, but he is nice enough to look after you. Now, stop interrupting me, and don't mention Persues' name again and..." I trailed off, my eyes drifting down to her stomach...

Bloated. Out of proportion to her body. A noticeable bump, how had I not seen it before?

Hades.

Barely suppressing a scream I look back at her eyes. It all makes sense now.

"You're pregnant?" I hiss, between clenched teeth, feeling the need to go somewhere quiet and scream my lungs out. "You're _pregnant_?"

"Y-yes..."

I see red.

Ferocity fills me. I grab her neck and slam her against a wall. "Who Is The Father?" I say slowly, hardly controlling the fury running through my veins.

A bead of sweat trickles down her cheek and the blood rushes to her face. "Ow...l-let go of me, you're hurting me – "

"Answer the question!"

"It's Persues!" she gasps.

I let go and watch her in disgust sprawl to the ground, massaging her neck, with one hand on her belly. I had an urge to rip the baby out with my bare hands and then realised that maybe I was overreacting...

"Then you can find someone else to look after you," I say venomously. "And that bastard child of yours."

I've had _enough _with Persues' one night stands. His children and just about everything to do with him. He _dared _to befriend me whilst he had an unborn child growing inside another woman?

"Wait, please don't go..." her voice sounds so small and pitiful.

Yeah, he must always go for the weak ones.

How could he say that he loved _me?_ What about Annabeth? Children should be born with love, now there's another child who will grow up without a father.

And trust me. I know how it feels.

I ignore her and storm away. I can already sense Persues' anger in the back of my mind, but I push it away. Why can't he just leave me alone?

...

It was the late evening when I finally arrived back at Marcato's house, having sat watching the sunset on a lonely hill.

A warm fire flickered inside, the girl from yesterday opened the door with a smile.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were alright," she says, closing the door behind me. "Come and meet our new visitor – Marcato brought her in from the streets, he's good like that, you see?"

Cold sweat trickled down my neck.

No...not _her._ The blonde haired whore...

I cannot express just how much I hate her.

"I'd rather not," I say tautly, with a clenched jaw.

Time to go...

I said a quick apology and left the house, before I had to see that _thing _I met earlier.

It's freezing though. I shiver outside the house since I'm only wearing a stupid thin dress that goes down to my ankles.

I kept walking, hurrying out of the gates of the town and down the lonely path that stretched into the wilderness. Maybe I'll return...maybe not...

_Thump._

Something landed behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was.

Spinning sharply, I pulled my arm back and heard an almost satisfying crack.

_Thump._

A tall figure fell to the ground clutching his nose.

"What the hades Zoë!"

I pull the hairpin out and it transforms into Anaklusmos, gold and deadly in the moonlight. I touch his throat with the end of the leaf shaped sword, and stared at him with a cold expression.

"What the hades? You're one to speak," I snarl down at him. "What the hades? If you want me to look after some filthy hooker you picked up – "

"She's not a hooker!" he says harshly, his green eyes suddenly flash with anger. Ichor drips down his face.

"I don't care whether she is or not. She's carrying your child, which is A: Disgusting, B: completely irresponsible of you to _not be with her for the pregnancy_ and C: it's none of my business," I pause to let that sink in. "Yeah, I actually thought you were a decent male. How wrong could I be?"

"Zoë – "

I felt a stab in my gut when he said my name.

"- I wasn't thinking at the time...It happened ages ago – she was drunk after this party and I – "

"And I don't want to know the details," I snap. "But you should be there for that child. Forget the wedding, forget Artemis, the child needs a proper family – "

"It's against the laws – "

"Your laws? Or someone else's fucked up laws?"

"Zoë..." he protests, the anger in his voice is subsiding.

"And then you have the _nerve _to confess your 'love' to me, whilst there are people who need you more than me."

I pull the sword away.

He gets up slowly to face me –

_Thump._

I almost laugh in surprise. The god topples to the ground once again, a blur of darkness on the path. Behind him stands dimpled cheeked Marcato, with an easy smile on his handsome face.

"Was he harassing you, madam?" he says lightly.

I smile, unable to stop myself. "Nothing I couldn't handle, but thanks – he's a complete dickhead."

Marcato raises an eyebrow and looks closer at the fallen god. "Is that...who I think it is?"

"Persues? God of moronity and stupidity, yes, it is."

"Is moronity even a word?"

Grinning, I reply. "It is now."

He laughs, and I feel a strange warmth inside. "Helena told me you'd left, so I had to say a proper goodbye, didn't I?"

I hesitate. "Maybe I shouldn't go just yet; do you think I can stay for one more night?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure."

His smile is contagious.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Hope you liked this chapter...it feels like Thursday, meh. And It's my birthday in 7 days! :D**

**I'm doing a presentation in English on the Jabberwocky (it's a poem) and I'm so excited because it's like my favouritest poem in the world! **

**And Thankyou so much to Darkmoon111, 67-fupw, The Invisible Pretender, , rmitz53, Jake Wolf, Guardian'sDragonOfDeath, xRinneandSharinx, EricaValdez8893, and guest! Thanks for your reviews, you are the BEST!**

**Please give me suggestions (if you have any) and stuff like that and I'll write again soon!**


End file.
